Say You'll Stay
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: AU with some canon; Quinn is a pro skateboarder and is attending a competition in Los Angeles, Ca. After a small stint on Broadway; Rachel moved to LA to do a TV pilot; when that failed she bought and successfully runs a record store in the heart of downtown LA. They meet when Quinn wanders into Rachel's store and it's like love at first sight… if that exists. Faberry Week Day Six.


**A/N: Faberry Week Day Six- Vacation**

 **Warning: Sexy Times**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.**

* * *

 **Say You'll Stay**

" _Sometimes, when you and I collide; I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time. Don't let me drown, let_

 _me down. I say it's all because of you; and here I go, losing my control."_

/

Quinn came to a stop in front of one of her favorite places; McKinley's Indoor Skate Park. She popped her board up, and caught the other end by the wheels before she headed inside.

Once inside, she waved hello to the owner of the place.

"Hey Holly," she said and the woman turned around, once she saw who it was she returned the wave; and the sentiment.

"Hey Quinn… are you ready for the big competition?"

"Yeah- well almost… I haven't packed yet," Holly laughed.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks, are they here?"

"Yeah," Holly motioned to the area behind her. "They're in the usual spot."

"Cool thanks."

"No problem," Quinn walked by her and headed toward where her friends were. In the back was the steepest incline half pipe that you could find in all of Portland; and that was where she found her friends… of course.

When she got there she saw Mercedes and Mack sitting on the couches that were near the top of the half-pipe while Tina and Mike were headed down it at the same time.

"Hello ladies," Quinn said as she joined Mercedes and Mack in the sitting area; she joined Mercedes on the couch she sat on.

"Hey girl."

"What's up Q?" Mercedes and Mack said within seconds of each other.

"Nothing… just bored."

"Aren't you leaving in the morning?" Quinn nodded _yes_ to Mercedes' question.

"Aren't you excited about that?" It was Mack this time.

"Yeah I am… a nice week long vacation in L.A… nothing but sun, surf, and ladies," both girls snickered. "And then a three day weekend skate competition… yeah I'm excited," she could feel the excitement building.

"Man… I'm so jealous," Mike said as he came up behind them and Quinn smirked. "I so wish I was going with you for a week of sun, and surf, and-"

"If you say ladies Michael Robert Chang I swear I'll slug you," Tina warned and Mike just laughed and draped his arm around his longtime girlfriend's neck. "I was going to say skating," he saw Tina flush red and then a proud smile appeared.

"Come with… then," Quinn suggested and Mike's eyes lit up. "I mean obviously you can only watch the competition but you can have fun with me all week."

"Wish I could, I have to work because… some of us aren't as gifted at skating that we can do it as a job."

"Careful bro, you sound like you're hating," Mack said to him but Quinn knew better. Mike was her best friend; he was more proud of her than her parents were.

"Nah, just a little jealous," he winked at Quinn. "Looks like you're going to have to fly solo this time."

"Boo, to you." She said but she was grinning at him. "Let's go," she patted his arm as she popped to her feet.

"Um… shouldn't you be packing?" Mercedes asked but either Quinn didn't hear her, or she didn't listen. Instead of pressing the issue Mercedes just sat back and watched the two best skateboarders she had ever seen; two of her closest friends.

She'd let Quinn worry about packing.

And Quinn later regretted not listening to her.

She was tired as hell when she got to the airport the next morning; having only gotten two hours of sleep… also she may have had just a little too much to drink; after they spend a few hours skating they spent a few more partying.

* * *

After the short flight, and getting checked into her hotel room; she ran into a couple of fans and sighed some autographs before she went to her room, crawled into bed and crashed.

Several hours later when she finally got out of bed; she decided to do some sightseeing. This was her vacation after all.

In downtown Los Angeles, she spent most of the day window shopping… she had picked up a few souvenirs for her mom but she knew her friends would want souvenirs from the actual competition so she was mostly shopping for herself. She had gone down one side of the block of shops and was coming back up the other when she saw it.

The sign read:

Hollywood & Vinyl Record Shop

 _We specialize in new, old, classic, and rare vinyl records._

Quinn's life passion may have been skateboarding but the love of her life was her collection of records on vinyl. However, there was one recording- it was very special to her- and she has never been able to find it.

She checked in all of the greater Oregon and Washington stores; as well as online and she couldn't find it. She knew it existed but it continued to elude her.

She _needed_ this record.

She popped up her board and caught it by the wheels before she pushed into the store. As she walked in she began to look around.

"Hello," a dude with a very flamboyant voice walked over to her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uhhh… do you have-"

"Oh my gosh Kurt!" A second dude came over and Quinn idly wondered if they were boyfriends. "Do you know who that is?" Kurt looked past Quinn to see if someone else had walked in and she couldn't hold back the laugh.

"No Kurt… Her! I'm talking about the girl in front of you," by now Kurt's boyfriend had moved across the huge room and was now standing beside him.

"Miss Fabray… it's an honor."

"Thanks, but it's just Quinn…" she told him and then offered her hand. The dude took it and shook emphatically.

"I'm-I'm Blaine!"

"It's nice to meet you Blaine," Quinn glanced back at Kurt and she saw him looking at his phone. _Probably googling her name_ -she grinned and Kurt groaned when Blaine slugged him in the chest.

"Don't be rude Kurt… we are in the presence of a skateboarding legend," she watched as his expression of confusion turned into an expression of enlightenment.

"Oh… okay," he smiled warmly. "I'm sorry Miss Fabray for not recognizing you… Blaine is the sports type; I'm more of a Broadway baby."

 _Me too_ \- Quinn thought.

"That's cool… and it's just Quinn," she encouraged, to which Kurt nodded.

"M-Miss… I-I mean Quinn, can I… I mean may I have your autograph?"

"Sure," she said happily. "What would you like me to sign?"

"Um…" he looked around frantically. "I'll go get something," as he ran into the back for some paper he squealed and startled Rachel who had been back there doing inventory. Before she could ask… he was gone again.

Confused and very curious… she followed him out.

Quinn's eyes lit up… it was an overwhelming feeling; she had never felt like this just from seeing someone before… she had butterflies.

For Rachel, the feeling was very similar… she knew this was not the first time she had seen the pink haired girl in front of her; but she couldn't place where she may have seen her before.

"Hey… I'm R-Rachel."

"Um hi," Quinn waved stupidly. Rachel finally shook her head clear of thoughts.

"I uh… I heard squealing; is everything okay?"

"Oh Rachel," Kurt began.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine said at the same time. "That was me… I was just a bit star struck, but I'm okay now." As he spoke Quinn handed him the now autographed paper he had given her. "Thank you so much," he said to her as he withheld a scream; he still couldn't contain the excitement.

"Sorry for my rude boyfriend," Kurt looked between Rachel and Quinn. "Rachel… this is Quinn Fabray; she is in town for the skateboarding competition I assume." Quinn nodded.

 _That's where I know her from_ \- Rachel thought as she put a handle on her own excitement; she was also a fan. Not as embarrassingly fanatic as Blaine but…

"And Quinn, this is my dear friend Rachel Berry."

"N-Nice to meet you," Quinn stammered as she held out her hand and then chastised herself mentally.

 _Hold it together; you have much better game than this!_ \- Her thought shouted at her.

Quinn was just about to tell us about a certain record that she is looking for," Quinn heard Kurt talking and pulled herself out of her thoughts in time to hear what he said.

"Oh," Rachel beamed. "Which one?"

 _Oh shit_.

"Um…"

She was far too embarrassed to say which record she had really been looking everywhere for; especially in front of _her_. She had never been so instantly attracted to someone before.

"Oh it was um… Led Zeppelin, House of the Holy," she lied and again Rachel beamed.

"Well I have good news for you… we have it," Rachel then held her hand out for Quinn; who happily took it. Quinn noticed the shiver that went through the woman when their hands connected and she was so happy that the attraction was clearly mutual.

Rachel located the record, pulled it from its bin, and handed it to her.

 _She already had this record at home; but it was the first thing she thought of when she lied_.

"Perfect… I'll take it."

"Right this way," Rachel led her over to the counter. Once the record was rung up, and paid for; Quinn was about to leave but she knew if she didn't do it she'd regret it forever.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_

"Um Rachel," she turned back to see Rachel looking at her. "W-Would you um… like to maybe go out with me?" She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and waited.

"I'd love that," she answered with a beaming smile.

"Awesome," Quinn fought the urge to do a fist pump. "Is tonight good for you?" Rachel nodded her answer before she verbalized it.

"Tonight is perfect."

"Cool," Quinn couldn't help the giddy excitement the answer had given her. She couldn't believe she was getting to take _her_ out on a date. "I'll meet you here then, about eight?" Again Rachel nodded and this time she also pulled her bottom lip into her mouth to quell her excitement.

Once Quinn had left the store; Blaine squealed again.

"I know… oh my god, she's so hot!" Rachel shouted and then they proceeded to jump like school girls.

"Let's go Rachel," Kurt interrupted. "We need to find you an outfit for tonight; that is going to kill."

Again Rachel squealed.

* * *

After an incredible dinner where Quinn talked about how she got into skateboarding (she'd loved it since she was a kid) how and why she died her hair pink (it was to rebel in her final year of high school but it stuck and now it was part of her image.)

Rachel talked about growing up in conservative Ohio with two dads and how glee club saved her. She talked about starring on Broadway (in Funny Girl) and how that led her to L.A. for a- failed- television pilot. And how instead of running home or back to New York with her tail between her legs; she decided to pursue her passion for music in a different way (by opening up a record shop and joining a band.)

They talked all through dinner; and then they went for a walk along the pier, where they talked more. By the time the eventually made it to Rachel's apartment building they both felt like they'd known each other for years.

/

Quinn insisted on walking Rachel to her door and Rachel didn't mind one bit.

"Thank you for the best date I have ever been on," Quinn said as Rachel leaned against her apartment door. A smile plastered on her face, which had been there for most of the night.

"Me too," Rachel husked.

"Well then… goodnight," Quinn stepped closer and leaned in; she had meant to kiss Rachel's cheek but as she leaned in Rachel cupped her face with both hands and brought their lips together.

Quinn braced herself by putting her hands on the door on either side of Rachel; thus pushing them closer together. She could feel Rachel's tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth to accept it. As the kiss deepened, the passion ignited, and before they knew it Rachel had opened the door, tugged Quinn inside, and then backed her into the now closed door; before she reconnected their lips.

Quinn's thoughts her were clouded and her judgment blurred as Rachel insistent tongue caused her to lose sight of her intentions. She was lost in the world of this girl, her touch, her scent, her taste.

And when Rachel moaned into her mouth Quinn knew things were moving way too fast. She moved quickly, and before she could get lost again, she broke kiss.

"What's wrong?" Rachel breathed out and Quinn took in her appearance. Her skin was flushed, her pupils were blown, and Quinn knew this look; Rachel was just as turned on as she was.

"Nothing is wrong… it's just-"

"We were having fun right?"

"Yes, it's just that…" Quinn trailed off. She could see worry setting into Rachel's expression and she didn't want that so she quickly continued. "Look… normally I'm the love 'em and leave 'em kind of girl, it's easier that way," Rachel nodded. "And even though I hardly know you… I believe you're the kind of woman who deserves to be wooed." Rachel swooned. "And I'd like to woo you Rachel."

"Wow," Rachel whispered as she began to feel something she had never felt from someone she had just met.

"So I'm going to call it a night, but… I'd really like to see you again tomorrow."

"I'd love that," Rachel said with a stupid grin. As Quinn leaned in again, she kissed Rachel's cheek like her original intentions were. Rachel breathed in deep and her stomach fluttered at this not new, but different feeling.

"Good night," Quinn winked.

"Good night," Rachel echoed and she watched Quinn walk to the elevator; before she practically floated into her apartment.

* * *

Two days of knowing Quinn and they were on their second date. When Quinn showed up at Hollywood and Vinyl in the middle of the afternoon; Rachel was surprised… very presently surprised.

Quinn asked if Rachel could get away for a little while because the surf was magnificent and she wanted to take her surfing… Rachel couldn't refuse. She got into the jeep that Quinn had rented for her week there and they headed to the beach; Rachel wasn't worried, she knew Kurt and Blaine could run the store.

/

Once they had waded into the water…chest deep; Rachel couldn't help but tease Quinn… just a little.

"I have a question… do you excel at every sport?"

"No," she giggled. "In fact, I'm not very good at this. I just love it," Rachel couldn't fight the way Quinn was making her feel so she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss; which Quinn melted into.

Before the kiss could get too heated; Rachel backed away and then splashed Quinn with water… this led to a water fight, and more kissing… and then finally to actually surfing. Where Rachel proceeded to make herself look like a complete ass, in front of everyone at the beach.

But she didn't care.

It was fun.

* * *

Third day of knowing Rachel… and this was their third date. Quinn exited her hotel to see Rachel's car parked in front; waiting for her.

Rachel had asked her out this time and the only details that she told Quinn about what they were doing was that it was a surprise. Quinn was a little bit nervous; but her excitement far outweighed any nerves. Rachel drove them a few blocks away from her apartment to a park; where a crowd had begun to gather.

"It's a small concert in the park," Rachel informed her. "Every week in the summer months a local band is chosen to play a concert in the park. It's free to get in, and people love it… it also gives publicity to the bands. Plus it's just really, really cool."

"It's amazing Rachel," Quinn was really excited; almost as much as Rachel was as they headed toward the stage. They found two chairs in the front row but off to the side and they sat down.

A few moment later a man spoke into the microphone, "Please welcome to the stage Los Angeles' own _Alternate Production_ ," he announced the band name and Rachel popped to her feet.

"Where are you going, it's starting?"

"It can't start without me," Rachel shot her a wink before she hopped up on the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Hello everybody… I'm Rachel Berry, and this first song is dedicated to… new friends," again she winked at Quinn as the band behind her started to play just before Rachel started singing.

Quinn couldn't believe her… her voice was _so_ incredible. She knew in this moment that even though it was really soon, and they still hardly knew each other; that she could easily fall in love with this woman.

After the first song; one of the band members handed Rachel a guitar and as soon as Rachel fingers moved along the strings she knew she was a goner.

* * *

Quinn may have made the first move, and the first two dates but after Rachel's spectacular performance in the park, she knew she was now in the driver's seat. So with that knowledge playing in her mind; she asked Quinn over to her place for dinner the following day.

Four days… four dates and they were both pretty sure that it was a record; for each of them.

Quinn was slightly nervous to be alone in Rachel's apartment with her and also remain chivalrous. She gripped the wine bottle she had in one hand, and the flowers she had in the other as she maneuvered her fingers to buzz the doorbell.

Rachel greeted her at the door in the sexiest outfit. The dress she wore on their first date was beautiful while also being sexy as hell but this outfit went far beyond that.

She had on a pair of the sexiest jeans she'd ever seen- _actually it was Rachel's body that was sexy_. She also had on a skin tight, purple tank top that featured her assets beautifully.

"Hello Quinn."

"You look gorgeous," Quinn blurted out as she stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind herself.

"Thank you," she took the flowers and wine Quinn was holding out to her. "And you look pretty…" she trailed off as she looked her up and down. "…fucking hot, if I do say."

Quinn felt her face blush, "thanks," this time it was Rachel that leaned in to kiss Quinn's cheek; and this time it was Quinn who turned her head and pressed their lips together.

"Mm," Rachel moaned and instantly deepened the kiss. Quinn's hands landed on Rachel's hips, then moved around her back, as Quinn hugged her close.

/

The kiss in front of the door led to a full on make out session on Rachel's couch; with Rachel straddling Quinn's hips.

After a while Quinn's eyes popped open and she quickly pulled out of the kiss. Out of frustration Rachel whined. "Please don't stop again… chivalry is dead, and I just want to feel you," Quinn giggled. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not, I mean… I'm sorry, it's just," Rachel's pout was adorable and she wanted to just kiss it off; but first thing first. "D-Do you smell that? Is something burning?"

"Oh MY GOSH!" Rachel hopped off of Quinn's lap and ran into the kitchen, Quinn followed. "It's ruined," Rachel said sadly about the burning pot on the stove. She quickly grabbed a pot holder, then the pot, and dropped it into sink. She then turned the water on and waved the smoke away from the smoke alarms.

Watching Rachel being domestic made Quinn want it more than she ever had; domesticity that is. It also made her want Rachel even more than she already did.

Once the smoke was mostly gone; Rachel turned to Quinn with a pout on her face, "I'm so sorry," she looked so upset. Quinn closed the distance, curled her arm around Rachel's back, and pulled her closer.

Their lips crashed together and passion ignited; this time Quinn only pulled out of the kiss for a moment, "we'll order in," she husked before she quickly reconnected their lips.

"Mm," Rachel moaned when Quinn slid her tongue into her mouth; then in another quick move Quinn lifted Rachel into her arms which broke the kiss again. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, and her legs around her waist. Rachel leaned back in for a kiss but Quinn tilted her head away.

Before Rachel's panic could set in, Quinn spoke. "Where is your bed?"

"Straight ahead… first door on your right… my left," she pointed behind herself in the direction and then she kissed Quinn again. Quinn opened one eye so that she didn't walk them into anything.

Once inside Rachel's bedroom, Quinn crossed the room to where her bed was; lowered her onto it, and then hovered over her.

She broke the kiss and looked into Rachel gorgeous eyes.

"I want you," she then began kissing down her jaw.

"Oh gosh, I want you too." Rachel half spoke and half moaned the words. Quinn left kisses down Rachel's body; over her clothed breasts and then moved lower. As she moved Rachel pulled her own top up and off; Quinn looked up at her through the top of her eyes.

"So… sexy," she whispered in between kisses to her abs. Rachel reached behind herself, unhooked her bra, and tossed it aside. Quinn's mouth travelled up and around her now naked nipple. She sucked on it and toyed with it with her tongue. Rachel tangled her fingers through short pink hair and tugged a little. Quinn looked up before she released her nipple with a moan.

"I promise," Rachel said through her heavy panting. "You can make love to me next time," she saw Quinn smirk, "… but right now, I _need_ you to touch me."

"I am touching you," Quinn teased.

"Yeah… not enough," her tone was dripping with sarcasm and then she tugged her back into a kiss.

From that moment on their clothing came off quickly, and tossed haphazardly as their lips met again and their naked flesh pressed together for the first time; causing both women to moan in tandem. Quinn knew that Rachel needed this… she did too; all the time they have spent together this past week was like the best kind of foreplay.

They have been literally ready to rip each other's clothes off since day one. Quinn knew she needed to give Rachel what she wanted but she did take the time to look at Rachel's perfect body as she trailed shaking fingers down heated flesh. When her fingers came in contact with damp curls, Rachel shivered below her touch and something snapped in Quinn; she needed her.

She dipped her fingers down through Rachel's wet folds and then back up where she rubbed gentle circles against her clit.

"Quinn," it was a combination of a whine and a moan; but she got what she wanted a moment later when Quinn pushed into her with two fingers. "Fuuuck," she drew the word out as her head fell against the pillow; Quinn watched what her ministrations were doing to the girl and she continued to watch. She began gently and slowly building up the speed and pressure until Rachel reached an orgasm; and then she brought her back down by slowing the pressure and the speed until she was shaking through small aftershocks.

Quinn pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the bed. Her eyes locked on Rachel's body again as they caressed the tanned skin of her abdomen, the outline of lightly defined abs, and then to those firm breasts again; a smile spread across her mouth when she finally looked up and saw Rachel watching her every move.

"Hey," Quinn said with a slight giggle and then she licked her lips. Rachel lent up and brought their lips together in a kiss; as the kiss deepened they both moved so that Quinn was now on her back with Rachel hovering over her.

Much like Quinn had done; Rachel took a few seconds to admire Quinn's incredibly athletic body. She heard Quinn whimper and she knew what she needed. She moved her eyes back to Quinn's face and lowered herself to kiss her gently.

As the kiss intensified; Rachel's hand slipped between them. Quinn shivered when Rachel's fingers slipped through her wetness. Her neck arched leaving a clear invitation for Rachel's mouth as her fingers slipped into her; and her lips went to work on her neck.

"Fuck Rachel," she felt her body stiffening. She was already so close.

"Exactly," Rachel nearly growled as she quickened her pace… bringing Quinn to an incredible orgasm of her own.

Once they had both calmed down; Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled with contentment at the satisfied expression she had on her face.

"I'm hungry," Quinn said after a few moments and Rachel laughed because she sure had ruined their dinner.

"I'll get the take out menus," and as Quinn watched Rachel walk out of the room wearing nothing but a smile; she wondered how in the hell she was going to leave this girl in three days.

/

"So…" Quinn trailed off as she took a bite out of her food from the Chinese container. Rachel was beside her and they decided to eat in bed once the food got there. "Would you like to come see me skate?" She finally finished the question and saw Rachel's still full mouth turn up in an awkward smile.

"Really?" She said through the last few chews and Quinn couldn't help but love how utterly adorable she was.

"Yeah… I mean I would like it if you came to the events… I can get tickets for Kurt and Blaine too."

"Oh my gosh… Blaine is going to piss himself," she said before taking another bite and Quinn snorted laughter. "But seriously Quinn," she met her eyes. "I would love too," the smile the girl gave her in return made Rachel realize how easily she could fall in love with her.

* * *

After each day of watching Quinn perform all weekend; they would go back to Rachel's place and fall into bed. They were both happy with what they were doing but they were both holding back their feelings on what was going to happen when the competition was over.

Quinn was going to leave.

And on Quinn's last night; after another round of mind blowing sex they cuddled close in bed. Both were distracted by how hard the following day was going to be… how hard saying goodbye was going to be.

"Rachel," Quinn said timidly and Rachel pulled herself out of her thoughts. She turned in Quinn's arms and leant up on her elbow to fully look at her. "There is something I want to tell you… it's kind of important to me."

 _Uh… oh_ \- instantly the worrying was back in Rachel's head but she just nodded, "Oh okay," she shifted again so that she was sitting fully; while Quinn also moved into a sitting position.

"I-I lied to you the day we met," she said and Rachel furrowed her brow as she tried to remember what happened that day. All she remembered was Quinn coming into the shop, buying a record, and sweeping her off of her feet.

"Um… oh-okay," Quinn could tell she was confused.

"The record that I bought that day," Rachel nodded. "That wasn't the one I was actually looking for that day."

"I'm confused," Rachel finally told her and Quinn grinned; that much was obvious.

"I went into the shop with a certain record in mind; one that I have been looking for everywhere… but when I saw you, I lied."

""Why?" Rachel was still confused.

"Because the record I wanted… that I _need_ in my collection is from a Broadway show I saw when my friends dragged me to New York."

"Oh and you didn't want me to think it was uncool of you to like Broadway shows, because if that's it you're way off… I'm actually-"

"Rachel Berry," Quinn cut her off and Rachel smiled even though she was still confused. "The girl who starred- very briefly, I might add- on Broadway as Fannie Brice in Funny Girl, the exact show that my friends dragged me to."

"Oh my gosh," Rachel covered her mouth with her hand.

"I saw you in the record store and I was internally fan girling over you the same way Blaine was with me," this time Rachel giggled. "So I lied, and then I asked you out because I knew I would hate myself if I didn't and I'm so glad I d-" her words were cut off when Rachel straddled her hips.

"I'm so glad you did too," she said in a husky tone.

Quinn was breathless as Rachel kissed her hard, and passionate, and full of emotion that she couldn't deal with even though it was all she was thinking about.

 _Can you really love someone if you've only known them less than a week?_ \- she was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Rachel pressed kisses down her body, and tugged her legs until she was lying once more; again she lost her breath when Rachel's head moved between her legs and Rachel's tongue was on her.

"Oh my…" she trailed off, bit her lip, and let her head fall back as Rachel's head bobbed between her legs; and Rachel's mouth brought her to the edge.

Neither of them mentioned the emotions they were feeling; they just reveled in being together.

/

The next day; Rachel had driven Quinn to the airport and they were currently just outside of security… and as they hugged both girls fought the tears.

Quinn pulled out of the hug first, placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, and brought their lips together in the sweetest of kisses. When she pulled back, and looked into her eyes again there was so much she wanted to say but was afraid to say.

So much she was feeling but afraid to feel.

So instead of speaking she just looked at her; she wanted to memorize her face.

"If I asked you to stay…" Rachel said softly and Quinn felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Would you?" Quinn let her head drop briefly before she looked back at her.

 _This was going to be harder than she thought possible_.

"I want to but… my friends, my family… my life is in Portland," before Quinn could say anything more and unknowingly break her heart even more; Rachel nodded.

"Then I won't ask," she could no longer fight the tears as she felt her lip trembling and a tear roll down her cheek. Quinn saw it and let her own tears go as she cupped Rachel's face again.

And again brought their lips together; she tried to show Rachel everything she couldn't say with the tenderest kiss she could give; and then she backed away.

"I-I have to go," she motioned in the direction of the security gate; Rachel nodded and another tear rolled down her cheek. She felt Quinn's hand wipe it away and she covered Quinn's hand with her own; holding her there just a little bit longer.

"We'll always have the sun… and surfing," she said and heard Quinn laugh. She looked up at her and again found herself lost in Quinn's gaze.

"And late night walks along the pier," Quinn said as Rachel smiled through her tears.

"And concerts in the park."

"And burnt pasta," Quinn said causing Rachel to laugh out loud.

"I'm sure going to miss you Quinn Fabray," she said and this time Quinn nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too; Rachel Berry… I'm your biggest fan, remember?"

"Go," Rachel gently pushed her. "Go now… or I'll take you back to my apartment and never let you leave."

"In another life maybe," Quinn winked and she could see the tears swimming in Rachel's eyes again. She cupped the back of Rachel's head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rachel felt a tear on her face and knew it wasn't her own.

"Thank you for the best time I ever had in my whole life," Quinn whispered before she turned away and disappeared into the security line.

Rachel cried.

Quinn knew she was crying but she couldn't look back… if she did, she wouldn't leave.

And home was in Portland.

 _Wasn't it?_

* * *

Rachel had been having the worst week of her life.

It had been eight days since Quinn left… not that she was counting; but it had been more days that she had been gone than she had even spent in L.A.

Rachel was trying to figure out how to move on from the girl who blew into her life, and changed it… before just as quickly blowing back out.

Blaine and Kurt tried to help, but they didn't understand that in only a week of knowing her; she had connected with Quinn better than she had with anyone else she had ever dated… in her whole life.

She tried to keep herself occupied by working double shifts at the store.

She opened and closed the store each day; and still she thought of Quinn. Currently she was staring at a record; the store was closed and she was supposed to be counting down the till while Kurt cleaned; but instead she was lost in thought.

She nearly jumped a foot when there was a knock on the door.

She looked up startled and was suddenly filled with more emotion than she had felt all week… it was Quinn.

She nearly tripped over the rug as she rushed to the door. Once it was unlocked; she pulled it open… Quinn stepped inside and pressed a kiss to her lips.

And for the first time all week she remembered what it was like to feel again… when Quinn broke the kiss a moment later she opened her eyes to see that Quinn was still there.

She opened her mouth to speak but Quinn beat her to it.

"I should've stayed," was all she said and Rachel grinned.

"I should've asked," she said before her lips were claimed again.

After several minutes of pure bliss; Quinn broke the kiss.

"What's that?" Quinn asked motioning to the record Rachel didn't even realize she was still holding.

"Oh," she laughed at the irony. "It's for you… I was going to mail it but…" she trailed off and handed the record to Quinn. Once Quinn saw it she squealed… much like Blaine had when he first saw her.

The record in her hand was the one she had spent years looking for.

 _Funny Girl starring Rachel Berry: Original Broadway Soundtrack._

"Oh my god," Quinn bounced on her feet and that was when she noticed it was signed; she read the inscription.

 _To Quinn, I should've asked. Love Rachel Berry._ And there was a gold star drawn after her signature; Quinn covered her mouth and looked back at the girl.

"Rachel this is…" she trailed off and then scooped the girl into her arms again. "Let me take you home," it was meant to sound innocent but her voice came out husky.

"I-I yes… but I have to close firs-"

"Go Rachel… I got this," Kurt said from the backroom.

"Thanks Kurt," she shouted to her best friend before she looked back to the girl of her dreams.

"Take me home and make love to me all night long," she said and Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"Mm," was all Quinn could get out before she was being kissed again.

She had never been happier in her life.

And she did take Rachel home; they made love all night long…

And it was like coming home.

/

" _Let all the things, you mean to me; come tumbling out my mouth. Indeed it's time, tell you why; I say it's infinitely true. Say you'll_

 _stay, don't come and go like you do. Sway my way, yeah I need to know; all about you."_

/

END.

* * *

 **A/N 2: The title and the song lyrics are from the song Sway by Bic Runga.**


End file.
